kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nobody/Transcript
The Nobody (The Amazing world of Gumball) The Entertaininator (The episode starts with Gumball and Darwin in their bedroom. There is something draped under a veil) Darwin: What is it? Gumball: It's my greatest invention! I call it...unveils the thing Gumball: (Deep voice) The Entertaininator... Darwin: The Entertaininator? Gumball: No no no, you–you have to do the voice. Darwin: Alright, well I think (Deep voice) The Entertaininator (Back to normal voice) seems to be a bunch of junk taped together. Gumball: No dude, it's the ultimate boredom annihilator. Tailored to the need of a modern child attention span, which happens to be zero-point-eight seconds. (Darwin is looking around) Darwin? Darwin: Sorry, what was that? I got distracted by– oh look, a shoe! Gumball: Dude, just check this out... Video game, comic book, RC helicopter, ping-pong! When I get hungry I... (Tries to eat a sandwich taped to The Entertaininator. After about four seconds, he takes a bite out of it and the helicopter falls on him) You get the idea. (Their parents and Anais burst into the bedroom, breaking the door on the way. All three of them glare at Gumball and Darwin) Gumball: Whatever it is we did, we didn't do it! Nicole: Well someone has definitely taken twenty dollars from my purse! Gumball: So? Could've been Anais. Nicole: If it was her I wouldn't have known about it, it had to be someone dumb enough to think I wouldn't notice. And it couldn't be your father because his fingers are too fat. Richard: And someone's been using my toothbrush! And it can't be your mother or Anais because I've tasted theirs and the flavors don't match! Anais: Yeah, and someone... (Anais is grossed out by the fact that her father was using her toothbrush and sighs) Someone stole Daisy the Donkey! I can't go to the museum without her! It's two for one! Gumball: Well, it wasn't me.Darwin: Me neither. Nicole: Boys, come with me.(Gumball and Darwin follow Nicole out of their bedroom) Nicole: Go to your room! (Gumball and Darwin go back inside the room, next to where the door used to be) You're not coming out of there until one of you owns up! Gumball: Aww... Nicole: That means no TV, Gumball and Darwin: Aww! Nicole: No internet, Gumball and Darwin: Aww! Nicole: And you miss out on the trip to the museum! Gumball and Darwin: (Breathes in as if they are about to say something) Eh… (Nicole sighs and puts the door back on the hinges and slams it. Then she, Anais, and Richard go off to the car, and drive off to the museum) Who Stole the Stuff? Gumball: (Has a suspicious looking face as he looks at Darwin) It was you, wasn't it? You took the money! Darwin: (Has a suspicious face also) Trying to throw it onto me, huh? That sounds like the action of a guilty person! Gumball: News flash buddy, this nose can smell a lie... to nose Darwin: Well this nose can... (Realizes he doesn't have a nose) Well so can I! Gumball: (Sniffs all over Darwin) Darwin: (Sniffs all over Gumball) Gumball and Darwin: (Both breathe in their noses really hard and bump into each other on the head) Gumball: Okay, clearly it wasn't either of us so this can only mean one thing. Darwin: (Mystically) It was all a dream... Gumball: Uhh... No. Darwin: (Mystically) We've been ghosts this whole time... Gumball: Uhh... Dude? Darwin: (Mystically) The world is a computer simulation and we– Gumball: Darwin, no! It means (Mystically) someone snuck into our house and took the mon..... (Blast their rooms and destroy rooms by Rocksteady and Bebop behind them and Evil Laughing) Darwin: (Screams) Gumball: MUTANTS!!!!!!!!!! Rocksteady: Oh I'm sorry did I scared you!!!!!!!!! (while decepticons trying to busted the door, and the kraang droids mutated TV and internet into a giant monsters and get execute Gumball and Darwin) Bebop: I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!!!!!!!! (They both gasp) Gumball: DARWIN RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darwin: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocksteady and Bebop: "Prepare for Garmageddon!" kick inside the room and evil laughing again Execute! (Gumball and Darwin come running down the stairs, with the phone, while 2 monsters attack in stairs) Darwin: We need to hide! He could be anywhere! Gumball: Let's go to the bathroom, it's got a lock on the door! (Smash the bathroom, by the Monster T.V., a giant KSI Boss, Smash the kitchen, Kraang used fired speirs to shoot their house and burn the house) Minotaur: Hee-Huh? (the Minotaur smash everything and giant Devastator, stomps and rumble to city) Joshua Joyce: AHA!!! FREEES!!!!!!!!!! (Mutant guns shoot to others cartoons) We don't need you anymore. Joshua Joyce: FREES!!! FREES!!! FREES!!!! FREES!!!!!!! (Keep shooting all of the toons of characters) Patch the guy: Look out!!!!!! (being killed by Joshua Joyce) (The duo run around the living room, stretching the phone's cord. Then both come rushing into the bathroom. Gumball hurriedly dials the police) Everyone: gasp OH MY GOD!!!!! Donut Sheriff: Elmore Police? Gumball: Yeah, help! There's fire in my house!Donut Sheriff: I see... Are you in the house right now? Gumball: Yes! Donut Sheriff: Then that someone is you! Case solved. You're welcome! (The Doughnut Sheriff hangs up, and in a nearby crime statistics chart puts crime at an all time low. Gumball dials again) Donut Sheriff: Elmore Police. Gumball: Listen, you don't understand si– (Gumball was stabbing by Rocksteady use his sickle) Donut Sheriff: Now look kid, I already– (Rocksteady grab the Phone disconnects and eat gumball to death) Darwin: (Scream) GUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mutant Traxs: (pointed to fish man) I don't want to hear your excuses! Bebop: AHA!!! THERE'S A ****ING FISH!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Darwin tried to opening to door but Bebop grab him and Stabbing and torch him to death) Bebop: Vilgax we had a two boys are dead and take the Mount of Valdrok. Vilgax: Excellent! now I will send to KSI Boss and drones to execute all!!! Warpath: No dinner for 1,000 years (Warpath shoot Vilgax and smash him) Enid vs Rocksteady and Bebop Gumball and Darwin being kidnapping by the Decepticons drones KSI Boss: Prepare to die!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone running around Enid: Rocksteady and Bebop!!!! I have pursued you for one end of the galaxy to the other. :Rocksteady: THE RAINBOW ROCKS ARE BELONGS TO VILGAX!!!!!!!!! :Enid: Let's finish this decepticons once and for all. Back on the ground, the battle began. This largely consisted of Enid fighting Rocksteady and Bebop :Rocksteady: Once we destroy the human and get punish two boys and your friendship... is no more." :then running away while Bebop fought some drones, then hiding while Rocksteady flew around in circles and a not-even-slightly-explained timer counted down :Rocksteady: YOU!!! You're not dead and you're gotta to be punish and you should be in steak!!!! Kill all of the World! After an alarmingly large number of repetitions of this, Enid finally keeled over out of sheer frustration, allowing Rocksteady and bebop to absorb the All Spark. This inexplicably failed to kill her, mostly because the writers wrote this scene in five minutes before heading off to lunch. The story ends sometime later, with Vilgax ordering all Decepticons to kill the last of Mankind from his "throne" before they leave Earth. Kayloo: Huh? Vilgax: Finish this planet!!!! we're done here!!!!!! Category:Transcript